iWant to Spend the Night
by losingmymind3696
Summary: How do Spencer and Sam spend the perfect Valentines day? Alone or together or with others? Spam OneShot Spencer X Sam


**So I just did this because of Valentines day. Let me know what you think. Please review! I wrote it in a bit of hurry so sorry for the mistakes or any misspellings. I didn't really proofread it like I usually did. Thank you**

* * *

Spencer stepped out of the shower. The steam had smoked up the mirror almost completely. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used his hand to wipe the fog off the mirror. He starred at himself for a second before walking to his bedroom. Laid out on his bed was a new shirt he had bought the day before. He got himself dressed quickly. He walked to the kitchen and began the meal he had planned a week earlier. It took him around an hour before he was completely done cooking. He then went to his bedroom and grabbed the candles and petals he bought. He arranged them around the living room leading to the bedroom and the kitchen.

Spencer looked around the loft. He had arranged everything perfectly. It was his first Valentines day alone and by alone it meant with out Carly. Carly was off at college and he had the loft to himself for his date. He was waiting as he finished setting up the candles and flowers. He knew everything that night would go perfectly, he could feel it. He had never been so happy in his life, love made everything easier for him.

There was a knock at his door and he smiled. He walked over quickly to the door and swung it open. There smiling looking the best she ever had was Samantha Puckett. He starred at her. "Hey, whats up?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing, I just had a date with this guy...ya'know...and he seems kinda like a loser so I decided to ditch him and stop by here." Sam said smiling and pushing herself into the loft. "So you make anything good to eat?" She asked settling herself on the couch.

"Well actually I did have a very special lady friend coming over." Spencer said shutting the door. He watched her walk. Her hips swayed perfectly in her form fitting black dress. Spencer walked over to her. "But she's a little late." He looked at his watch. The time was 7:13. "She was supposed to be here at 7 but she's always late." He sat next to Sam.

"She sounds like a drag." She smirked.

"Yeah but I love her." Spencer said sinking into the couch. He slipped his arm around her bare shoulders. "But you know what...shes nothing compared to you." He said kissing her on her cheek.

"Don't be such a tease." Sam said grabbing his face and kissing him full on the lips. She pulled away slowly. "So whats for dinner?" She asked. "I'm hungry." She said rubbing her stomach that was covered with the silk material from her dress. "I haven't eaten for like 3 hours." She smiled.

"Alright, lets go." Spencer said standing. He grabbed onto Sam's hand pulling her up. He led her into the kitchen. "I made the perfect thing for you." He said pulling her chair out and she sat in it. He pushed it in slowly. "I made you a smoked jerky ham with some meatloaf potatos on the side." He said.

"That sounds lovely." Sam said smiling. "I think you know me too well Spencer Shay." She said. He placed a plate in front of her before sitting across. They began eating and remained silent. They never really talked while they ate. Sam didn't like being interrupted while she ate and Spencer respected that. Soon both their plates were empty. Sam burped. "Excuse me." She smirked feeling embarrassed. She felt bad for burping while they were having such a romantic evening. "So whats your big plan next?" She asked raising her eye brow at him.

"Come on." Spencer said grabbing her hand. He led her back to the couch. He turned on the TV as Sam's favorite movie began. Sam leaned on his shoulder watched the movie play on the screen. She breathed in his scent, it was so familiar. It was a smell she had gotten to know since she was younger but it was something she didn't learn to love until after Carly left.

Once Carly had gone off to college leaving Spencer and Sam they both had been lonely. Sam didn't go to loft, she felt it was too awkward. Even though Sam and Spencer had spent time alone before she always ignored her feelings for him. Sam had fallen for Spencer when she was trying to teach him to lie. They had spent a whole day together alone. Sam realized how much of a good person Spencer was. She knew she could trust him more than anything then.

After Carly was gone for a few weeks Spencer and Sam ran into each other while Sam was working. They began talking and joking just like old times. Sam and Spencer both realized how much they missed the others company so they hung out. After that one thing had led to another and soon Sam was having her feelings all rush back to her. What Sam didn't realize until much later was that Spencer had fallen in love with her a long time before that.

Spencer went looking for Sam that day. He wanted to see her. He wanted to spend time with her, make things work with her. Spencer of course had talked to Carly about it before. Carly was angry and confused at first but soon changed her mind. Carly was with Freddie now and understood how love worked in mystery ways.

Soon the ending credits of the movie rolled onto the screen. Sam sat up and saw Spencer was still awake. She stood up. "Come on." She said softly to him. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him into his bedroom. "This is my present to you." She said playfully pushing him onto the bed.

"I have the feeling I'm going to enjoy this." Spencer said smiling at her. Sam straddled his hips leaning over and kissing his neck softly. Her fingers moved to his shirt. She slowly began to unbutton it kissing his chest softly. Sam grabbed onto her dress and began to pull it over her head. Spencer stopped her. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked. He was a little nervous and just wanted to make sure Sam didn't regret anything with him. He wanted everything perfect.

Sam pulled the dress off. "I'm ready. I wanna spend the night with you." She said taking a deep breath. She leaned over and their mouths connected again. Spencer rolled over placing himself above her. His hands ran along her bare back and her stomach feeling every inch of her skin. She felt so smooth and perfect. Sam undid Spencers pants pushing them off and tossing them to the floor. She wrapped her legs around him bring his body to hers.

Their hips grinded against the others. Sam moaned feeling Spencer grow more excited as she got closer to him. Spencer unclapsed Sam's bra and took it off. He kissed her chest softly sucking and kissing softly on her skin. Sam smiled enjoying it. Her fingers grabbed onto Spencers back scratching his skin softly. Spencer looked up at her. "Are you ready now?" He asked unsure. Sam nodded her head eagerly. Spencer pulled down her underwear throwing them to the side. He removed his boxers and then postioned himself right above her. "I love you." He said to her smiling as he slowly pushed himself in.

* * *

Spencer felt his muscles relax and he laid himself next to Sam. "That was amazing." Sam said turning and facing him. She had a smile plastered to her face. "This is the best Valentines day ever." She told him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Sam bringing her as close as he could to him. He just wanted to be next to her. Being with her made him feel like he found his place in the world finally. "It was my best too." He told her softly. He buried his face in her mess of blonde curls. He smelled her lavender shampoo. It was perfect. He smiled to himself. Soon sleep overtook both their minds and bodies. Their hearts beat slowly insync making them the perfect match.


End file.
